


Paradise Found

by DaniDalt



Category: Paradise Hills (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDalt/pseuds/DaniDalt
Summary: Uma finally realized she loved Amarna and she would be damned if she allowed them to take her away that night. She was going to get her and they´d take that boat. Together.
Relationships: Uma/Amarna (Paradise Hills 2019), uma/amarna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I just saw this film - beautiful photography, costumes, makeup...just very pleasant to the sight - and fell in love with Uma and Amarna´s relationship. Imagine how sad it was for me to barely find fics and fanarts of this beautiful ladies :(  
> So, I decided I was going to do something about it and give something to other fans that might find themselves like me. I really hope you enjoy, but take in consideration I´m not really a writter and english is not my language so you´ll probably - surely- find some mistakes.
> 
> I´m a firm believer that, in the film, Amarna managed to escape with the help of her contacts and the corpse Uma found is from her substitute. However, I decided to place this fic a little earlier. The night she was told she was leaving.

She waited until everyone was sleep and climbed out of bed, shoes in hand, tiptoeing to the upper floor. She was heading towards Amarna´s room. _We are leaving together, I won’t leave her alone._

While walking those halls, hiding in every corner, using every shadow to keep herself from being discovered, all Uma could think of was that she hoped she wasn’t late, that the girl she just discovered she completely loved was still in there, in her room and hadn’t drunk the milk.

Just the thought they had taken her away already made her heart clench painfully.

Everything was happening fast, way too fast for Uma.

Waking up on the island, meeting Amarna, those weird videos and lessons, discovering Markus was there, the boat, the mystery of the drugged milk and the girls being moved in stretchers through the building, Amarna suddenly leaving.

_Amarna kissing her._

Looking at her with eyes so full of love and pain Uma almost chocked.

Everything was in slow motion after the girl left the bathroom earlier that day, Uma´s heart was beating fast, her stomach felt in knots, and her hands were sweating.

In that instant she knew she couldn’t let her go.

She knew she didn’t love Markus anymore, if ever, because what she felt for him couldn’t even compare with what she felt when Amarna´s sweet, loving eyes landed in her, and her soft lips touched hers.

Deep in her mind, she knew she had known almost from the very beginning, but she was trying to hide it, to fight it. She was supposed to love Markus. But if there was something Uma despised, was lies, and the last thing she would do was lying to herself.

_She wanted Amarna._

_And none else._

The halls of that floor were quiet when she reached the room, although she could still hear some movement far away, on the floors below.

She closed her eyes for a second, needing to prepare herself for what she might find inside the room – or what she _might not_ find- and entered.

There was a big lump in Amarna´s bed, covered in sheets. Uma let a soft breath she didn’t know was holding and walked towards it.

Amarna jumped when she sensed that someone touched her shoulder softly, she didn’t hear anyone entering the room, and knew her roommates were drugged-sleep. She was about to kick whoever had come to retrieve her, even though she knew that wasn't the wisest approach, when she realized it was Uma. _Uma had come._

She swallowed and looked behind the pink haired girl to make sure nobody was coming, then, scooted a little bit and pulled Uma towards her bed, hiding them both under the covers, not thick enough to keep all the light out.

They stared at each other’s eyes, their breathings coming in slow puffs so as not to disturb the perfect silence they were sharing in that moment.

Uma couldn’t help feeling butterflies in her stomach and her hearth racing, part fear, part excitement for being so close to the girl she admitted herself she loved not two hours ago.

“Uma…” was the only thing Amarna managed to say, her brain still not understanding what was happening.

“I thought you might be gone already” the fear in the shortest girl´s voice was noticeable.

“I talked to one of the workers here, the one who gets me cigarettes” The brunette whispered “He insisted I didn’t leave today, told me he would take care of it” she continued, eyes never leaving Uma´s face “I´ll leave first light tomorrow ”

“I was afraid I might be too late” the pink haired girl confessed.

Amarna didn’t know what to say, her brows furrowed in confusion “late?”

“I came for you. We are leaving, you and I. Tonight. No more waiting”

Uma´s heart broke a little with the utter confusion she saw on the brunette´s eyes, like she wasn’t expecting anyone to come and save her, like she wasn’t expecting Uma to actually care.

She grabbed Amarna´s hands in hers, and brought them to her lips, kissing the knuckles.

She heard the tallest girl´s breath catch.

“What about Markus?” Amarna asked reluctantly, like she really didn’t want to know but knew she had to.

“He´ll be fine” Uma said softly, and took a deep breath to find the courage to keep going “I just…I realized I was never really in love with him, if what I´m feeling right now is anything to go by, I never truly knew what being in love was” she was getting closer to Amarna´s face as she spoke, until their foreheads touched, eyes never breaking contact.

In this position Uma could see every feeling that was crossing the brunette´s beautiful eyes. She could see them get glossy with unshed tears, with hope and so much love Uma didn’t have a choice but to clash her lips against hers, hands grabbing at the back of the singer´s head to bring her close, _oh so close to her,_ feeling the warmth and softness of the connection, the safety and longing. _The love._

Even thought, if Amarna was honest, this was the last thing she expected to ever happen, she wasn’t complaining.

Not at all.

Not ever.

She felt like a little kid on Christmas, like winning the lottery, like waking up from a horrible nightmare knowing everything was fine.

Uma´s lips, kissing her with such passion felt like _coming home_.

So, it wasn’t strange that her brain felt like jelly and didn’t allow her to think on anything but Uma.

Uma´s lips.

Uma’s tongue.

Uma´s hands roaming through her back, going down to her hips and grabbing her by her thigh and behind her knee to put her leg on top of the pink haired girl´s own hip. Bringing them closer, her dress rolling up a little, letting her utterly open and vulnerable.

But no, Amarna wasn’t about to complain. She didn’t know what the other girl had in mind, but she felt so in peace, so safe and wanted she didn’t care about anything else.

Uma´s right hand caressed the thigh Amarna had resting over her hip, gripped at her ass bringing them even closer, making Amarna moan softly, the sound lost on Uma´s lips which hand´t left hers. Both their eyes were wide open, none of them saying a word.

Not even when Uma´s hand moved until it reached the inside of the brunette´s thigh, caressing softly but restlessly, wetness already dripping her fingers while she kept moving up.

Up.

_Up._

Until she came in contact with burning liquid behind soft fabric.

Caressing her nose to Amarna´s Uma moved the fabric to a side and touched directly on the source of all that heat, of all that wetness. She saw how the brunette´s pupils grew so large her eyes seemed completely black.

Her breath was ragged.

Her cheeks were red.

Her brow was sweating.

Uma kissed her face, her nose, her eyelids and slipped a single digit inside the girl in her arms, her thumb caressing the singer´s clit has she claimed her mouth once again. Amarna´s hands reached out to cling into Uma´s chest, then up till her nails were digging in the pink haired girls head to bring her close, letting a low moan escape her.

Uma´s heart was beating frantically as she started moving her thumb in circles while entering Amara with another finger and started pumping, deep and slow.

Having the brunette like this, close, warm, vulnerable, kissing her mouth, her cheeks and her neck with abandon as she kept such a intimate contact, making Amarna feel good. Feel loved. Feel wanted. _That_ made her feel in heaven. Happier as she´d ever been.

They kept quiet of course.

Their ragged breathing barely audible, their whimpers kept under control by moaning into each other’s mouths, penetrating and rubbing hard but slowly to avoid much movement.

Uma knew the instant her lover was done when she clenched her fists on the root of her hair, sending delicious shivers through the shorter girl´s spine, and moaned into her neck, getting rigid for a second, her inner muscles clenching hard against Uma´s fingers, like a desperate hug, as saying they wanted her to stay there forever.

Uma waited for the last contractions to pass and removed her fingers slowly, licking them clean afterwards while the brunette´s eyes, half lidded and glossy stared intently at her. Like thinking she was in a dream.

Amarna ended up collapsing half on top of Uma, pressed tightly to her chest, breathing fast, cheeks flushed, hair clenched in sweat, the pink haired girl´s head on top of hers, hands caressing lightly at her arms, kissing the top of her head, smelling the sandalwood-like perfume that always accompanied the brunette.

“I love you” Uma whispered, her lips pressed to Amarna´s braids, eyes closed, hands still caressing the other girl´s arms and back, and not really expecting an answer to her confession. Not really expecting Amarna to have heard.

There was silence for a moment. Amarna´s breathing slowly getting to normal and then, supporting herself on her forearms she moved her head to be eye to eye with Uma. Cheeks still flushed and wet with tears, a soft smile appeared in the beautiful girl´s face, eyes twinkling “I love you too” her foreheads touched “So, so very much”

Uma´s smile was the brightest Amarna had ever seen, and her heart took a lump when their lips touched one more time. The brunette´s fingers caressing the shortest girl cheeks lovingly.

“Get everything you need and lets go now” Uma told her, still smiling.

“I´ve got everything I need right here” answered Amarna, while tangling her fingers with Uma´s. She winked at the girl when she saw her blush profusely, in spite what they had just done, thinking it was the most endearing thing ever.

Removing the covers, they started, hand to hand, their way towards the cave. A boat was waiting.


End file.
